The Next Stop
by Glay
Summary: This is a post Dragonball GT special fic. Meaning, you'll find Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, Pack and others! This is mainly a Goku Jr fanfiction, and definably a heart wrencher- well to me it is! Please enjoy it!


This is a post DBGT special fanfiction. This means that it takes place after the DBGT special with whom starred the lovable Goku Jr. You'll find him, Vegeta Jr., a few others and a brand new character. I won't lie to you though. I thoroughly hate fanfic-based characters. I'm going to reassure ahead of time though, that this character isn't really all new. Being heavily based off of another well-known character in the series (Wait...they're supposed to be almost exactly the same in this story!), this one won't be that surprising. Remember, Dragonball and all of it's series spawned aren't and probably won't ever be legally mine.   
  
  
The Next Stop  
  
  
The sun was out in the gloriously blue sky that day. He was enjoying the soft clean fragrance that drifted from the small stream to his nose, until he was rudely awakened by a stone to the stomach. His eyes drifted slowly open, while the impending smirk on his face widened into a grin. He rubbed off on me. That's really nothing new though.   
  
"Goku, get your lump of a body up for some training. NOW!" He stomped his foot and frowned at me while I hastily picked myself up.   
  
Grabbing our bags, Vegeta and I flew to the edge of town, where we landed and continued on foot. Today was the first day of school, back to Orange Star High school. As to why Vegeta called it Training instead of schooling was beyond me. The sun beat down for a few more minutes, before we arrived at the front gates of OSH. Knowing most young teenagers like myself, they'd be loitering in the halls and wanting all but to be here, in this fortress of education. I, myself, loved it. Of course, I wasn't nearly as bright as some of the others that made OSH proud, but the sheer experience of being there was more than a lesson to me. Vegeta and I had gotten to know each other after the match two years ago at the Tenka-ichi Bodukai, since then we've been the best of friends. Well, if you put aside all our fights, arguments, different personalities...well...I could tell we were both looking forward to meeting new people.   
  
Goku is too excited by little things like the first day of school. Me? I was more interested in the combat course we were allowed to take this year. Yes, finally something really worthwhile for me to study. I don't like wasting my time, and learning new martial arts techniques had sparked my interest greatly. I'm really not one to admit, but I'm rather fond of Goku. He's a very good fighter, a little too much on the soft side, of course, but he understands me. We're both the same, really. It's times like these I wonder if our namesakes got along as well as we do now. Guess we'll never know... Hey...the squirt is tugging on my new shirt, he's gonna get it now, hehe.   
  
"Owwwww, Vegeta!! Why did you hit me?" Goku was on the verge of tears, he still had a few kinks to work out of the courageous disposition he was trying to uphold.   
"You were going to rip my good looking shirt man. You don't want me to look stupid do you?" He said roughly as he adjusted the strap of his bag.   
"Awww.." Goku started to rub the back of his head; "I was just trying to tell you that we were late for our first class!" he smiled sweetly. A vein seemed to pop inside Vegeta's head.   
"WHAAAT???!!!" With that he grabbed Goku's arms and they practically, literally flew down the corridor.   
  
  
***  
  
  
First class hadn't turned out to be that bad of a disaster. Goku had met up with his good friend Pack, and had gotten along well with the program that was outlined for them. Vegeta, however, was little less enthusiastic about the studies, and to top it off, he and Pack got into a bit of trouble...Stretching the truth wouldn't do any good. They had gotten into BIG trouble, well to Goku anyway.   
  
So, I'm walking down the hallway now. Alone, for my two good friends have been held back by the teacher. I'm quite sure that I wasn't watching where I was going at all, since my mind was somewhere else. Grandma Pan was getting much older, not really by age, but by emotion and soul. She said... She had said, just a short while ago, that she didn't have a purpose anymore, that she wasn't needed. But I needed her; I cherished waking up in the morning to have her scold me for being lazy. I need her to yell at me when I've been playing video games instead of doing my homework. She's still needed. I really must have been thinking intently, otherwise I wouldn't have just knocked down someone.  
  
Glancing down I was a bit stumped. There, a girl, with her books scattered at my feet. Remembering what I should be doing, I quickly fell to the floor to help her. She smiled at me, still silent, so I had not heard her voice yet. As we sat there, on the floor, books and other apparel in our hands, it felt...strange. I felt strange. Silence was usually too much of an awkward thing for me, so I spoke.   
  
"Um...Hi there." I must have been embarrassed, I really sounded stupid.   
"Hello. Thank you for helping me pick my book up. You really didn't have to though!" She laughed at me a bit, her straight strands of black hair shifting, and it was then that I wondered if I had done something wrong.   
"Your... book?"  
"Yes...oh what is your name? My name is Chichiushi, you can call me Chichi if you like." We both stood up, I couldn't get the strange feeling out of me.   
"Oh uh, my name is Son Goku! Here." Handing her the books, I turned to leave through the doors leading to the courtyard, but she placed a hand on my shoulder. It was a steady hand; one that held me in place, not that I wasn't willing to stay mind you. Something really felt strange. My face felt funny too. Why did I have the sudden urge want to leave so badly just now? It couldn't have been to see Vegeta or Pack. They could always wait, and they were the ones who were always late too.  
"Haha, Son Goku-san," her sweetly soprano voice seemed to hang on his name like a bird to his song, "aren't you forgetting something?"  
"Oh Oh Hai!" I bowed, "You're very welcome Chichiushi-san!" picked up my bag and left in a bit of a hurry. I was, confused.   
  
I saw the others sitting at the table just around the corner. I was sorry I kept them waiting; Vegeta was rough and Pack used to bully me. Oh well... I have to take things as they come.  
  
Goku sauntered up to the table, carefully laying down his bag and taking a seat. Vegeta was smirking and Pack was grinning like an idiot. What was going on?   
  
"Vegeta? Pack? What's wrong?" Goku gave them a very frustrated look as they just snickered a bit before calming down.  
"I didn't think you'd be the one playing Romeo on the very first day, Goku." Vegeta's face showed he knew something Goku, obviously, didn't.  
"Oh? What are you talking about? Romeo?"  
"You ask too many questions."  
"Hmm??? What are you talking about? Pack?" Goku was even more perplexed, did it have to do with the way his face felt funny?  
"Goku! You don't know you're blushing? Haha, where's you cute girlfriend?" Pack laughed at the strangled look on Goku's face.  
  
Blushing? Girlfriend??? Were they talking about me? Why would they think such a thing... wait...  
  
"You mean Chichius...I mean Chichi-san?" his cheeks started to feel like they were burning, and he unconscientiously poked at them. The other two broke out in laughter.  
"I think you like her and you just don't want to admit it! Humph." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned slightly smirking all the while.   
"Goku... we saw you talking to her! What were you saying?" Pack leaned in, very much interested.  
"I...uh... I bumped into her, she dropped her books and I helped her pick them up!" Goku smiled inwardly, he had succeeded, hah!  
  
I looked at him as if he were crazy. He probably was; I still had a lot to find out about Goku. I leaned in again, accidentally pushing some things off the table, and getting so ridiculously close to Goku, it made him feel very uneasy. Hah, I have him trapped.   
I hushed my voice low, and peered at him through one eye.   
"Goku...." Goku leaned in very very closely too, extremely curious, "think you can get her number for me?" He fell down.  
  
  
* **  
  
The day had gone well enough, no one expects his first day back to be great though... but it was certainly going to get much more interesting.  
  
It was after school; Goku and Vegeta were warming up in the large gym for their combat course. Pack and his other friends sat in the stands to watch the lesson.   
  
"400...401...402...403...um...oh hi Pack!" I turned from my counting Vegeta's pull-ups to see Pack coming towards me.   
"Goku, I have to leave now, so tell me how it goes!"  
"Ok Pack... bye!" I wonder why he left so suddenly? I hope he and his friends aren't going to do something bad again... oh well.  
  
I felt a twinge of pain in the back of my head and stumbled forward as Vegeta jumped down. "Next time, keep your mind on the task at hand twerp!" He dusted off his boot and I gave him a frustrated sigh, "Yes master."  
"Good! You're learning faster than I thought you would!" He's so arrogant sometimes.  
Forgetting that situation, I hoisted myself up onto the bar and started my round of pull-ups. It was really pretty easy for me; I could do at least 500 without tiring. Quickly, I sped up my exercise so I would be ready for class.   
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" Vegeta looked up at me mischievously. 100...101...102...  
"Huh...104..." A little sweat beaded on my brow and I tried to concentrate.  
"Looks like you'll be having some very welcomed company." He started laughing.  
"110...welcomed...company...114...?" I have to speed up!  
"Well, just look over there." He pointed across the gym and I followed the direction.   
  
Yikes, did my heart rate just go up? I'm getting a bit sweatier, but it's because of my pull-ups. It has to be because of that, right?   
  
There she stood, her eyes moving up and down as she watched me exercise. My red bandana was getting soaked into a maroon colour but my cheeks became the fore stated red. I had the urge to let go of the bar.  
She smiled at me and she held in her hand a few books. I looked curiously as she put down her bag and walked towards Vegeta and I. She was cute; I had to admit that. It wasn't as if I was super dense like my great great great grandfather was claimed to be. I had grown up in the new generation! So wait... did this mean I was attracted to her? Ahhh, why am I thinking about these things? I'm only 14!! 200...201... noo, I'm not supposed to be like this. I WANT to be like my Grandpa Goku, I don't want to be subjected to this type of stuff! Ok, I'm positive now; Ignorance is much better than what people say it is.   
  
Frustrated with his thoughts, Goku jumped down from the bar and snatched up the towel in his bag. His eyes were diverted from the unfamiliar girl that stood a few feet away from him talking to Vegeta.   
  
"Goku-kun?" I felt that hand on my shoulder again, and I nearly melted into a puddle of confused thoughts.  
She turned me to face her and we were pretty close. I melted. Ok, I believe I have some light to shed on this situation.   
  
I've never had any friends that are girls, and here comes Chichi, she's a girl, a pretty one, and I like her. My feelings are mixed, having not spent a lot of time with girls. I'm going along with this thought well! Anyway, here she is, with her face in mine, and looking at me confused now. I know; this feeling is just the excitement of having a girl friend. Not in that love sense! Just friends wise, I think she and I will become good ones. I...just have to play it cool. Be natural.  
  
"Uh... Hai Hai Chichi?" I finally smiled back at her.  
"You forgot these, I tried to tell you but you seemed to have your head in the clouds. Are you ok?" She cocked her head to the side and gave me an inquisitive look. I grinned. I liked her personality already; definably good friends.   
"Oh...no I'm fine!" I gave her a reassuring smile while rubbing the back of my head.   
  
Oof!! She shoved the books into his stomach and promptly stuck a thermometer into his mouth. He gave her a very shocked look, but Chichi paid it no mind as she placed her warm hand against his forehead.   
"Oh well, you seem normal! I guess you were just distracted." She frowned and pulled the thermometer from his mouth and fixed his hair back into place.  
  
"Oh....I like your bandana." She put away the thermometer and gave him a shy look before being distracted by the instructor calling out for the students.  
  
She had been blushing, I'm glad she's uncomfortable too... well, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable around me, but it was nice to know she blushed at me. I don't know...but it made me feel, confident.   
  
Goku ran up to her and walked in time with her. Where was she going? Didn't she need to leave for home or something like that? Well, maybe she was going to a cooking class now. Goku smiled at that thought...food...  
  
"So Chichi, thank you for bringing me my books. I'm flattered, I mean, I must have been to distracted to notice I'd given you my books as well! You didn't have to come down here just for me you know. I could have gotten out of doing homework!" he laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "So, how did you know I was going to be here?"  
  
"I didn't" she smiled back at me, "I have this course too. I'm glad that I know someone in this class, can you believe there are no other girls other than me?" I gaped as she began to do stretches. "It was a bit of a fluke to meet you here, otherwise I would have put your books in the lost and found. Sorry."  
"Sorry for what?" She's in this class???.... Whoa...I wasn't...expecting that.  
"You'll have to do your homework today!" She laughed a bit but then looked at me with questioning eyes as she noticed the look on my face.  
"What's wrong Goku?"  
"Oh nothing... I just thought you'd be taking a cooking class or something since you're a girl!"   
  
Ouch...the glare she gave him could of cut him into a million pieces. He really shouldn't have said that.   
  
"Is...that...so..." He could she her visibly tense with each word, not a good sign.   
"SON GOKU!!! SON GOKU!!!" The instructor's voice boomed as he yelled at poor Goku.  
"Uh... Hai Hai??!"   
"You'll be paired with Vegeta, since you two got the highest skill entry scores. LINE UP ALREADY!" Goku rushed over to Vegeta side very quickly; partly from being yelled at by the instructor, and partly from being scared out of his mind from the look Chichi gave him.   
  
I huffed. Paired with that idiot Goku? Not likely! I was a much better fighter than he, and I wasn't about to get stuck with him. I had saw how he ran from that "Chichi" girl, and naturally, I'd have some fun with this. Oh yes, this was going to be entertaining.   
  
"Sensei, I've fought with Goku before and know practically all of his moves. That really wouldn't be much of a match. May I have the honour of being matched with you?" Feh, I hated saying that it would be an honour. I could give the floor a good scrub with him; after all, his chin was as thick as my hair.  
  
The instructor looked at me, very, very sceptically until I hastily added in "Oh, but I know I won't match your skill, I just want a great challenge with one like yourself!" He smiled, and I inwardly grimaced at that idiotic compliment. Note to self: Next time you fight the teacher, make him pay.   
  
So Vegeta went and stood next to Tachimoto sensei, and I was left here. I was left standing alone, feeling cold now in my loose gi while searching for other partners. I know I had wanted her as a friend, but this opportunity was really not inviting. I'd like to say for the record; I never make assumptions about Chichi again.   
I was afraid she really would cut me, and not just with that...that look.   
  
"Alright...let's see, now that Vegeta is going to spar with his superior...Goku!"  
"Hai Tachimoto sensei??"  
"You will be paired with Chichi." He walked over to me a whispered, but his voice was coarse and the gym echoed, so I'm quite sure everyone heard this:  
  
"But go easy on her. She is just a young GIRL. Ok? Ok!" He slapped me on the back, and I stumbled forward a bit with a bewildered expression on my face. I then turned angry about what he had just said. I hadn't seen her skills yet, but for her to be in advanced boys martial arts and combat training; she was definably good. Thinking about that harder now, I found that she must have had scored very high, otherwise she wouldn't have been let in, and a boy with lesser skills would have.   
  
I let out one of my rare scowls and then it completely faded when I spotted Chichi looking dark and menacing in an aurora of SOME kind of power. I didn't know if I was the only one afraid of her, but all I knew was; she really had an effect on me. Yes, she was certainly burning an invisible hole of anger into the instructors back.   
  
They watched as two by two, the paired individuals would duel in out in a fury of precise and accurate looking kicks, punches and jumps. Goku, who had been watching intently, suddenly became aware of the impending match with her. Chichi.   
  
For some strange and out of place reason, Goku felt as though he had heard the name before. Chichi. Maybe it had to do with one of Grandma Pan's stories. He'd have to find out about that later, for he was called up to the mat.   
  
I looked him square in the eye. No one will belittle me because I am Chichi!! Yet, as I thought those words for one of the many times in my life, I wondered on them. I'd never done that before, I noticed. I never once stopped to think about what the opponent had done to me. It had always been to clear. This made me think about Goku. What had he done?  
  
Oh yes, he'd said, "...since you're a girl!" Was that to mean anything? No. He even said something about cooking. Well! I was an excellent cook for my age. I was going to be the best; I wanted to be. I wanted to grow up being able to be the best wife and mother. I wanted to be able to cook lavish and tantalizing foods that would make my loved ones' mouths water. I also wanted to be able to protect, and to be a worthy adversary for whom ever I was confronted with. And I realized then, I had wanted someone to protect WITH.   
First time for everything, I thought as I jumped at him in delight. There is but one time to be different. And he was different, that Son Goku. I would find out what made him so; what made me so fascinated, and curious around him.   
  
I kicked and sliced at him with my legs and hands but I could not even hit him once! He kept dodging, and I was afraid that my temper would run short.   
  
"Is this a joke!!?" I screamed at him between kicks, the other students snickered at me. This made me growl fiercer.   
  
"No, NO Chichi!! It isn't!!"  
"Then stop dodging and hit me like a MAN!"  
"But... but Chichi you're a..." He was afraid to what I would think. I didn't blame him at all, I mean, how would I react? First I was shy and nice to him, and now I'm screaming my head off. Go figure.  
"I am your opponent Son Goku." I smiled at him, it was the type of smile that could reassure a sick child, or give away a little bit of happiness with it. He smiled back, and he...punched me. He punched me right in the stomach.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"I won't lie at all to you. That punch hurt like hell." He blushed and seemed to find the pavement a bit more interesting than I.  
"I also have to admit though," he looked at me. "I never thought it would send me flying through the gym wall!" I remembered my bandaged head and arm.   
"I'm sorry..." He found the ground interesting again, and I felt his friend's eyes on us.  
"It's ok. But, I just wanted you to know that I want the same respect as the other students get. I think I might have gotten a bit carried away back there with the teacher's comment."  
"You were coming from a good angle Chichi, I understand. I'm really sorry for hitting you through the wall, I don't know my own strength sometimes!" Blushing a bit, he shifted the weight of his bag.   
  
Goku and Chichi were sitting on a bench right outside in the courtyard. It was after class, and she had wanted to speak with him, alone. She had to set him straight on a few things. Gyuusha Chichiushi was not going to let any man, even one stronger than her, do as they pleased around her. Everyone had to know his place around her otherwise things could go haywire.   
  
"Well, now that that is settled. How about I invite my new friends over for a snack!" at the mention of food, the two partly saiya-jins' minds began to wander. Goku's snapped back to reality though, and he politely declined.   
  
"You wouldn't like to come over?" she said in interest, he seemed to like to eat a great deal. His eyes glazed over and his mouth parted when he thought or spoke of food, she'd noticed that.   
"Oh, hai, I would like to come over, but my grandma doesn't know you... Would it be all right if you came along with Vegeta and I? We're going over to my house right now and then Grandma Pan can meet you!"  
  
"Well.... Why not? I'd love too." And she immediately hooked arms with him, making him go a bit off balance with the forward gesture.   
  
She giggled. He was blushing! Did he like her? Oh well, time to find out. She whispered something into his ear and he became redder as she, Goku and Vegeta, who strode in front of them, walked along a sidewalk in town.   
  
Hmmph... those two. How dare they leave me out of conversations? Maybe I should just leave and give them the misfortune of making me angry. Heh Heh Heh that would work well. Stupid girl, she really had to coming along? She would disrupt our training anyway. I really should leave. Sister always has the room up and running. I should do that. I really should...  
  
"Yeah, Goku, fly me to the stars!" She giggled as she teased him and he blushed. But little did she know, Goku took things a little to literally. "If you say so!" Grabbing her arm, he leapt into the air and was gone towards his home. You could hear a shrill scream echoing over the city, but pedestrians had gotten used to out of the ordinary things. They had become ordinary!  
  
What?? "KAKAROTTO!!!!!!" He screamed after the two fading objects as he huffed again. Where did that name come from? Oh well, what's important is that they've left him in the dust when he was the one who was supposed to leave them!! Turning a cold shoulder, I promptly walked off.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Goku...wah..wha?-" she was swaying back and forth, looking obviously dizzy, and probably sick too. But, of course, Goku wouldn't notice.  
"You liked it!? Great!" Grabbing her bag for her, he made large beckons with his arms for her to follow after seeing she was not.   
"Next time...tell me where we...stop-uhh" slinking to the ground, she closed her eyes and barely notice the urgent apologies of Goku.  
  
  
***  
  
  
She reminds me so much, so much, of something that I can't remember at all. It's all so confusing; I'm confusing myself. To be reminded of something you cannot at all remember. Maybe it is all a fantasy. No, she's real, and I know that this image once existed.   
  
Running outside, - if you can call the moving of limbs 116 years of age running - I gave my Goku a reassuring smile and helped his guest in.   
It was like the old times, when Grandfather would help me with my hurts. I used to do the same for Goku, and now he did it for this young girl. Though, I'm afraid he's too premature, hmm. Yes, not enough wisdom, but I remember myself, indeed. No more thinking.  
  
"Pan baachan? Did she faint?"  
"Yes, Goku, she did. Mind telling me her name?"  
He looked awkwardly at the flustered and sleeping being in front of him, then turned to me.  
"That's something I want to know about. Her name is Chichi...eeyaa Chichiushi, but she likes Chichi. Do you know a Chichi?"  
I think I surprised myself more than him when I had jumped up very, very, high. I believe I may have dented the ceiling!  
  
"Chi..Chichi? Goku, you sure about that?" and I knew she looked, her image looked so... so remarkably familiar. So that was it. That feeling of remembrance.  
  
"Pan baachan...you're alright with me bringing her home? You aren't angry, are you?"  
I laughed, he's so innocent, and then I realised...were we to play out our lives like this? Were we really to go full circle? But I also realised, a straight line, must stop...but the circle, it can go forever.   
  
"I love you."  
"Baachan?"  
I held him close and tried to look warm, but I knew that I was just trying to warm myself.  
"You're cold grandma.." he shivered into my hug on the mat.  
"I know." Even though he was growing up, he'd never understand. "Just too innocent.." I muttered as I closed my eyes briefly, the air seemed cooler and I felt a feeling of something run up my spine to my heart.  
  
"Goku-chan..." Pan carefully said.  
"Hmm?" I looked at her with my eyes; I knew they were filled with question.   
"Take Chichi out to the garden... she'd probably want to wake in the sunshine, I know baachan always did." She sighed, and I looked at Chichi in wonder.   
"Your grandmother?"  
"Yes, now hurry, she's waking!" Scooting me off, I was still saddened by the mysteriousness of my baachan.   
  
She loves me. I hadn't even noticed I had been repeating that phrase to myself, until I said it aloud and Chichi asked me about it. When had she woken up?  
  
"My grandmother. She loves me."  
"That's wonderful, it's so nice to have family so near."  
"She's my only family you know, but you don't have family here?"  
"Well... say Goku, mind telling me why I passed out?" she looked at me wiry and I forgot all my confusions to concentrate on her.  
  
"It's a pretty long story, you have to understand that."  
"Hey, I'm here already aren't I? I'd love to hear it."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"That...is the best story I've ever heard." Chichi exclaimed with her eyes glimmering in admiration.  
"It's not really a story... it's more of a legend."  
She nodded in response. Then she got caught in a thought.  
"Aa, the Legend of Son Goku."   
"I like that!" It sounded so fitting for him, and I, I guess.  
  
"Goku, you said you had a grandmother, may I meet her?"  
"Oh hai hai! I almost forgot...I could never forget her though." I looked sadly back at the home and shifted my head back to Chichi who had taken my arm.  
  
We walked inside together, I was still telling her details and sometimes elaborations on some of MY adventures, with smiles on our faces. I wanted her to meet Pan baachan so badly; they would get along so well. And I'd have a whole loving group of friends and family.   
  
My life was perfect just then, but how suddenly it changed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He wept, so whole-heartedly, he wept and sobbed over the small woman in her bed of flowers and grass. She was cold, and no matter how much warm of admiration he could give her, it just couldn't, and wouldn't be enough. They, his friends too, fell to his side, silent tears falling as they regarded to resting warrior. But that's the problem. When a warrior rests; it's for good.  
  
"I love you Pan baasan... I love you." Wiping his deep blue eyes, which reflected his emotion beautifully, he stood, and walked aimlessly around and through the graves. His family.  
"Oh Goku..." Pack placed a firm pat on his back and went to give his regards to the late Son Pan.  
"You know it's our turn right? So just fall into your place, Kakarotto..." Vegeta smiled and Goku smiled back, they both appeared to shake hands, but really, it was a grasp. They both were grasping for their places, and together was what they had to be. Indeed a circle, he thought as he shook hands and made little conversation with the other attendees of Son Pan's funeral.   
  
"Goku-san?" Chichi approached her new friend in remorse and they sat down near a fountain.  
"What is it Chichi?"  
"I'm not supposed to be the last person you talk to you know..."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, I'm supposed to be one in the middle, one that wished you the best and stood behind. But Goku, I feel as though she and I could have been so wonderful to each other." She seemed exasperated.  
"I know you would have. But, you're going to be that place now. We will all fall into place eventually. We'll fight the biggest battles ever, and even though sometimes it will bring heart ache, I'll remain the same."  
"Goku..?" he laughed a little, and a few heads turned his way, but he went on.  
"I guess, I'll never know what I wanted to know, right before she left me."  
"...What was that?..." she whispered and he smiled gently as he looked at the descendants of the Briefs family across the field.   
"I asked her, did you know a Chichi? And you know what? I think she did, and I know now..." He cleared his eyes and watched the sky for rain, it was not threatening to, but he just had a feeling. Just a feeling, that was there. Pan always told him to trust his feelings...   
  
The wind rustled his coat and the crowd's hair was sent into array.   
  
Tiny droplets of water floated down onto the open field, and many ran in a scatter. A few stayed though, some he did not know, but was sure he would, eventually. There was a small boy, possibly on a training trip, whose head was shaven. The Briefs stood under the cloudy sky along with him. A few other figures, caped and coated, stood far away also.  
  
But Goku saw them. He knew what was going to happen. Although he'd keep quiet about everything, for as long as it took. And sometimes, it took... forever.  
  
I slowly untied the bandana from around my forehead, and then threw off my coat. And I stood there, in the rain, under the towering headstones of my family, in my orange gi.  
  
I was waiting, we were all waiting, I understood now.  
  
We were all waiting for it to begin again, for it had been far too long since it ended.  
  
  
***  
  
His eyes heavily slid open to meet the gaze of his fellow training partner, and he groggily rose. This time, a firm smile planted on his face as he dodged the stone that had been aimed for him stomach.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta!" I smiled knowingly and he fumed, of course.  
"Training, NOW!"   
  
And we flew.  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
Well! That was a really long fanfiction, eh? It took me a long time to write this. Now here are a few notes about all the meanings behind the dialogue at the end of the fanfiction.  
First of all, if you didn't get it, the whole theme was about full circle, and that everything is going to wind up happening again in a sense. "What goes around, comes around." The "we were waiting" parts refer to how us, the fans, want the series to continue, thus the full circle theme. The whole Pan dying and Chichi entering thing, was about how Pan was the main "Son Girl" in GT, where as Videl was in Z and Chichi was in Dragonball. Chichi had to replace Pan again. Of course, I had to add hints to the beginning of a G+CC relationship, because that was also an original coupling. Naturally, the whole "Kakarotto" references made by Vegeta jr. were to continue the whole stream.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this; I've been dwindling over this fanfic for a good 1-2 months. Even if you didn't, I've accomplished the task of completing this, so be happy for me!   
  
Questions? Comments? sonchichi@otakumail.com   



End file.
